The Eyes of a Monster
by StiefelKing
Summary: - My first attempt at creative writing - I love the AccelxSaten ship! This is a story about Accelerator's and Saten's first meeting and how they fell in love with each other. Accelerator had an accidental run-in with that black-haired girl the other day, now he cant get her out of his mind. Rated T for Strong Language (Accel-fic, what do you expect...)
1. Foreword

**Disclaimer:**

 **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.**

 **The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story.**

 **The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material.**

 **No copyright infringement is intended.**

Thank you Kamachi Kazuma for inventing these great stories!

* * *

Hello there, this is my first attempt at creative writing.

I had the Idea after reading "How to Confess to an Idiot" by 61wisampa and couldn't get it out of my head.

You did a great job infecting me with the Accelerator x Saten ship! Those two are my favorite characters from the To Aru universe!

Writing this was lots of fun, I enjoyed planning and thinking about it, as well as actually writing and proofreading it.

Sadly the whole thing turned out quite short...

Some words about the Out-of-characterness at certain times.

My plan was to start at the End of the Magic God Othinus arc and develop the events from there. I tried to point out the struggle between In-character- and Out-of-characterness, to show how the events changed the characters look at certain things.

Please review, I want to improve my style and hear opinions about what I did well and what I messed up completely.

In the end, I did all of this purely for the lolz! If at least one other person can enjoy this story, I'm happy with it!


	2. Shopping on a sunny day in late autumn

It was a nice and sunny November the 26th in Academy City, despite the time of the year the temperature this afternoon was a comfortable 20 degrees. Two girls were just about to enter their local shopping-center called Seventh Mist. One of them was a petite girl wearing a flower decoration of her head, making her almost look like a walking bouquet. The other one was slightly taller and had her long black hair open with a small white flower on the left side.

"You know Uiharu, it's a shame that Shirai and Misaka have to stay at school for so long today. This might be one of the last nice days before winter. I mean, we even had time to go to our dorms and change out of our school uniforms, but they are still at class…"

"Well, Saten, I bet they are doing some really awesome stuff at Tokiwadai, like the flower-decoration and sewing demonstrations we saw back at the Summer Festival, just in a theme for the upcoming Christmas season!" The short girl's eyes began to sparkle as she let her imagination run loose.  
"I would die to be part of that Saten!"

"Is that why you went with flowers today, Uiharu?"

"Eeeep?!" the petite girl shrieked as she realized what was happening (again). "Saten, why do you always do this to meeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The taller girl had a habit of teasing her friend by flipping her skirt and checking on her underwear, in public off course.

"Oh come on Uiharu, I just have to be sure you are not going commando all the sudden." She replied with a big grin on her face, while the shorter girl was blushing and had tears in her eyes.

"Uiharu! Saten!" a voice from the crowd called out to them.

They turned around to see a hazel-haired girl and a slightly shorter one with auburn-colored hair just appear out of nothingness right in front of them:

"Oh, hey it's Misaka and Shirai!"

"What brings you here this early? I thought you were stuck at school for at least two more hours?" Saten asked.

"Well, as it turns out Mind-Control is a really convenient way of cutting time short at school. I think it was quite commendable of Shokuhou-senpai to reschedule all workshops of today. What do you think Onee-sama?" the auburn-haired girl provided some explanation.

"Kuroko, I think, there is a catch to all of this, normally Shokuhou would just use her Mental-Out to get herself out of class and only herself. She wouldn't have everything rescheduled just to be nice." the older girl with hazel-colored hair replied.

"You sound a bit like a Conspiracy-Theorist Misaka. Just be glad you can enjoy this nice day with us and worry about your rival later."

Saten casually redirected the conversation while the four girls headed inside the shopping-mall.

* * *

Uiharu and Shirai started talking about their Judgement duties, which left Misaka and Saten to have their own conversation.

"So Misaka, how is it going with your boyfriend?"

"M-m-m-my boyfriend?! W-w-what?!" Misaka blushed intensely. "I-I-I don't know wha-what you mean."

"Oh Misaka, you can't hide it from me, I know you were in Denmark with that spiky-haired boy and you brought him back to Academy City after all. But don't worry, your secret is completely safe with me." she winked.

 _If only that dense idiot would notice my feelings for once_ , Misaka thought, _wait, why am I not bothered with her assumption, quick say something Misaka!_

"W-Well, y-you know it's not like that at all! We're just friends, … y-yeah, that's it!" the blushing continued.

"Aww, you know, now I am really convinced that there is some more to it! I have met him back at the Daihaseisai after all!" Saten had a very good nose when people are uncomfortable, while talking about certain things. So, she took the initiative and slightly changed the subject, while also continuing her investigation.

"I am still amazed, that he didn't save you from something! That's how he usually meets people, especially girls…"

"Nah, you know I just lend him my good-luck charm for the borrowed item race, we talked for a bit and I think he's a really nice person, you two would make a cute couple! It's a shame my attempt at bringing you closer failed! Maybe next time!" she winked again.

 _Oh Saten, I know you mean well, but that would never work with that idiot… He's way too dense!_

Then the four girls started their shopping-spree, while Mikoto was still red like a beet.

* * *

In another part of Academy City, a strange, foreign looking man was analyzing masses of data. He went on and on and on rambling about programming, behavioral data and physical theories and, strangest of all, about magic.

He was surrounded by holographic displays, one of them stated the following:

 _An Esper with the appropriate power using the Theory of Everything could easily reach Level 6. However, while the calculations sure are extremely complex, a real ToE has yet to be postulated in the scientific community. Some possible candidates are promising, but so far none of them could explain all phenomena surrounding the 4 fundamental interactions of modern physics. Electromagnetism and the weak nuclear force have already been unified in a single theory, the strong nuclear force, as well as the queen of all forces, gravity, have yet to join. An Esper wielding the complete theory could bend reality at will, time, space, energy and matter, he will have full control of everything._

It was a scientific article postulated by Kihara Gensei, a well-known scientist, who was not above human experimentation to further his goals.

A comment was attached to the document:

 _Fundamental Interactions, elemental Aspects, substituting the Esper-Abilities, ultra-fast learning_

It was just random words the strange man had attached to the article.

Another one of the displays started blinking, while showing a live-feed of countless security cameras. A change occurred, when a single video was scaled up to the size of the whole screen, it displayed a small girl of about 10 years old.

"Finally, my plan can move to its next phase, the theory is perfect, now let us see how we can move the Esper in question to join the testing." the man said, as he looked over to the display-screen.

An Overlay had appeared on the image of the girl.

 _Target acquired, commencing preparations for extraction._


	3. An accidental encounter

**This was the basic idea for this fic! All the other events revolved around that event in my planning of the Story**

* * *

In the evening of that day, Saten and Uiharu were on their way home. Shirai had already left with Misaka, to be back at their dorm in time for curfew, not that it would be a problem for a teleporter like her to sneak past the entrance. However, their dorm's head-resident was an extremely scary and strict person. Uiharu had her dorm just five minutes away from Saten's, but they decided to split up and meet again tomorrow, because Uiharu had to pick up something from a nearby Convenience Store.

Saten just waved goodbye to her friend then she turned around a corner when…

*smack

She hit something and fell to the ground. Her fall however was cushioned and she wasn't hurt, but accidentally hugged to the object that prevented her from ramming into the ground with her forehead.

When she looked up a white-haired boy with menacing red eyes turned out to be her cushion.

He started to yell: "What the heck! Can't you watch fucking where you're going, is that damn hero contagious or wha…"

His sentence was suddenly dropped, as their eyes met.

Black and Blue

White and Red

For a long moment, both remained silent, while gazing deep into each other's eyes.

 _From up close the red doesn't look menacing at all, I see something in his eyes, but I can't figure out what. At first I felt this piercing stare, but it's different now. And how is it that I don't feel uncomfortable. I tackled him to the ground and I think I love how he holds me right now. Wait Saten, this was an accident don't jump to conclusions. But what if… No, no, no, he just didn't want you to get hurt. What a gentleman… Stop it! Wait what is he thinking right now, is he as perplexed as I am, sure looks like it? Wait, this isn't like you Saten, you're so straightforward normally! Uwah, how did it get that hot in here? What is happening?!_

 _Damn, he sure looks cute from this close though._

The girl's thoughts were all over the place while being completely locked to those deep red eyes.

 _What is wrong with me? For some reason my anger just got swept away. Normally I would at least slap anyone crashing into me like this. But somehow I am glad it happened? The Hell! Come on Accelerator, what the fuck are you even doing! What is she staring at? Do I look that much like a Monster, that she stopped thinking? I know my stare can be terrifying, but come on, this is ridiculous. And what's that expression on her face? I can't talk, why can't I form a sentence! Is there something wrong with my electrode? Am I having a stroke?!_

 _Damn, she sure looks cute from this close though._

His thoughts were racing as well, her blue eyes sparkling in the dim light of the evening had him absolutely captured.

"Oi, Tousan is groping some passerby!"

"Whaaaa, what are you doing! Says Misaka in shock, as Misaka runs up to the ridiculous scene right out in the opeeeen!"

"Actually, this Misaka wouldn't mind being treated like that for once!"

A tall girl wearing a pink-white aodai, as well as a pretty mischievous look on her face and a pretty similar looking short girl with a white-dotted blue dress and a men's shirt draped over her shoulders were approaching.

That was when Accelerator and Saten realized they were still on the ground exactly where they fell and holding onto each other quite closely. To an outside observer, it may look like they were a couple and just making out on the sidewalk.

"S-sorry for bumping into you!" Saten was the first to recover "Here let me help you up!"

She realized the boy was walking with a crutch, it made her feel even worse for toppling him over.

"Ah, no problem, half the blame is on me for not watching where I was headed! I'm glad you were not hurt!" he immediately replied while smiling at her _Wait what?! Is this verbal incontinence or something?_ he thought

She again apologized and bowed down, before starting off.

"Stay safe on your way home, I really hope we meet again!" he yelled after her when it slowly dawned to him. _This is not like me at all! What was that?! It's getting worse for fucks sake?!_

He thought he heard a voice from the direction she had left to say "I hope so, too!" then his attention went around to the two newcomers.

The tall girl put a hand on his forehead and started "Misaka can't register heightened temperature, you know, it was this Misaka's job to break you, not some random passerby's. Last Order get some medical equipment I think this Misaka needs to perform CPR soon, he looks like a broken toy! And perform a quick check on the network-connection, it seems he can't even talk! Finally, this Misaka's victim can't resist!"

"Whaaaa, Misaka is worried as Misaka runs in a circle not knowing where to get the supplies!"

"JUST STOP IT ALREADY YOU TWO AIRHEADS!" the Albino regained his usual "composure" "Let's go home, I need to sleep right now. AND STOP RUNNING ARROUND LIKE SOME COMPLETE MORON!" he lightly slapped the small girls head. Before dragging them both off to the distance.

The girls exchanged a look, and the small one blurted out: "Mission accomplished, Accelerator is back to normal again, says Misaka as Misaka proudly puffs out her chest."

The smaller girl immediatly regretted this choice of words, while the taller one was starting to laugh like a maniac. The case was settled after an angry gaze from Accelerator.

* * *

Shortly after the encounter Saten got home to her apartment in School District 7. She just began thinking loudly, living alone meant no one would be bothered by it. The girl lay down on her bed and hugged her pillow while muttering to herself.

"Huh, what was that? It felt like floating in the air or something. I don't even know his name, but he sure was special…" Saten contemplated some more about her accidental run-in.

"Those two girls looked a lot like Misaka, I think I even heard one of them calling out her name.  
Oh, I got an Idea! Maybe She is somehow acquainted to them. I'll ask her tomorrow, if I get the chance! She may even know his name."

Saten couldn't get him out of her head, she took a shower before putting on her pyjama, all while trying to figure out why she can't rest her thoughts.

The girl then turned on her computer and started browsing for urban legends, maybe her favorite hobby could direct her mind away from that boy.

* * *

At the same time, in another part of Academy City's District 7, this boy tried to get some sleep. His comfortable bed was placed in one of the rooms his legal guardians 4LDK possessed. He wasn't tired, just somehow exhausted. While lying on his back his mind would not let him get to rest.

 _I still can't figure out what was wrong with me back there. I can't even get those blue eyes out of my mind. It somehow felt as if she was staring right into my soul, could it be an Ability? I must ask her when, well better IF, we meet again, I don't even know her name... Wait, Accelerator, normally you are completely indifferent about most of the things happening around you, if nobody close to you is involved, off course. This is certainly new! Why now all the sudden? Why her? Have I changed that much since then…?_

After thinking hard some more about that girl, he fell asleep, a smile covering his face.

* * *

In the cover of the night a girl was moving around the back alleys. Her objective was clear: Fight till you can't move anymore or just accept death! She heard a sound from behind and did not hesitate to fire her weapon in that direction. Without confirming if she hit anything her run continued. She turned a corner and then another one to confuse the pursuer. The girl then began analyzing the situation some more, as she carefully moved on.

Suddenly she again heard the sound from behind, like a big piece of metal scraping against the ground and the walls. Her senses monitored the area with great accuracy, however just as she turned around to move forward again…

It stood before her. A Monster with white hair and glowing red eyes.

"Oh hello there, nice to beat you!"

The girl's lips couldn't even form a scream when her abdomen was pierced by what seemed to be just it's left hand.

She had tried explosives, armor-piercing rounds, her Ability as an Esper, attacks from close-up, just about anything you could think of for killing people. "It" just used a bare hand.

The cracking sound of breaking bones was heard as the monster crushed her spine from the inside. After the arm was pulled out, rapid bleeding immediately clouded her consciousness. She collapsed, unable to feel anything in her lower body.

The last thing her mind could grasp in her dying moments was a slender boy squatting down at her side, not a single drop of blood covered him. She heard his voice mocking her:

"What a pity, another one of my Windup-Dolls broken, just like that."

Then her consciousness ceased, as she drifted into the cold.

The Scene changed and over 10000 bodies of the same girl were piled up around the Monster, however his expression this time was way different. As if he was a completely different person. He was screaming in agony over what he just witnessed and over all the victims around him, his victims.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" it sounded as if his sanity was about to break permanently.

"You know, just wallowing in the past and hating yourself won't do them any good now." a voice was heard. "All you can do now is try to live with what you did. Stopping won't bring them back to life, either. Try to live your life and protect other people. I won't lie to you. The world will never forgive you. The terrible things you did in the past won't be undone by even the most heroic actions you take in the future, but the world sure will become a better place."

The boy's screaming stopped at the strict but kind words, when he turned around all he felt was a soft hand on his cheek.

Then everything turned to white.

* * *

He woke up drenched in his own sweat. Completely out of breath, he run his hands through his white hair. Panting heavily, he asked himself.

"That damn dream again, this time Misaka 9090."

The experiment he took part in used 20000 clones to bring himself up to Level 6. He murdered 10031 of them in cold blood, before he was stopped by a black-haired hero. His way of thinking changed and now the killer was the guardian of those same girls. After changing so much he couldn't bear the responsibility for that much death anymore, so he memorized every single one of them to always be fully aware of his past actions.

"It's only just for a murderer like me to have no good night's sleep. I certainly killed a lot of those girls. To think every single one of them was more than a Windup-Doll, but a real person, makes me despise my scumbag past self even more!"

He started yelling:

"FUCKING HELL! IT'S NOT LIKE I DON'T' WANT TO CHANGE! IT AIN'T EASY FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

In a quieter voice, he added

"The guilt is just so heavy to bear, I killed so many, how could I ever forgive myself for that? How could anyone?"

The dream haunted him almost every night.

"It's a different experiment every time, but I've never heard the voice in the end before. She somehow sounded familiar, but different from the clones…"

He was ripped out of his contemplating when the door to his room opened and a petite girl of about 10 entered. She asked half asleep:

"Accelerator, why are you yelling, is there something wrong? Asks Misaka as Misaka rubs her eyes."

"Nah, it's nothing, just go back to sleep again!"


	4. The personal point of view

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUiiiiiiiiihaaaaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

*whoosh

"Awwww, the bunnies today, how adorable!"

"Eeeep, SATEN, stop showing my underwear off to the world!"

"I just can't help it! It's a wonderful morning to flip your skirt!"

"Wow, Saten, you're even more energetic than usual. If that is even possible, off course." Uiharu was still blushing after her panties were flashed to the whole schoolyard of Sakugawa Middle School by her best friend.

"I just felt so happy after waking up today!"

"How come?"

"I don't really know, but I need to tell you something later!"

"Right, class is about to start, we should hurry, or we are late."

The girls started off to their classroom.

* * *

"So Saten what was it you were so eager to tell me this morning?"

"Right, I almost forgot, with all these confusing classes in between… Actually, it's more something I wanted to ask you!"

"Go right ahead."

"Well, suppose you bump into someone on your way home and you both fall to the ground. Then while getting up, your eyes meet and both of you can't look away anymore. Like two opposite magnets, your gazes are glued together. Then you realize you were holding onto each other really tight all the time! What would you call that?"

"Hmm, are you trying to make me blush again Saten?"

"No, not this time, I really want to know!"

"Okay, hmm, I would feel really funny. I mean just holding onto somebody completely unknown to me. And just so you know, staring into the other person's eyes without looking away for a long period would be quite awkward in this situation, I think!"

"Ah, I see!" she then added in hard-to-hear volume "But it didn't feel uncomfortable at all…"

"Did this happen to you Saten?" Uiharu asked and her friend was somehow hesitant to answer.

"No way, I'm asking for… a friend, that's it!" now Saten was the one slightly blushing.

"Aww, SATEN, are you having a crush on someone?"

"Hehe, looked right through it, didn't you?"

"Come on, we knew each other for ages! You are different from usual. I already noticed in the morning."

"I hid it that badly?!"

"Yep! What's his name, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone!" The short girl was determined to find out who stole the heart of her friend.

"Ehm, well, I-I might have forgotten to ask…"

"SATEN! What?!"

* * *

After school Saten and Uiharu were on their way to have some dinner with Misaka and Shirai. The two students from Tokiwadai met up with their friends on the way shortly after. Classes took a long time off the day, but it felt even later, because the early winter-sun had already set.

They were talking about their school day and forging plans for the upcoming weekend and for winter-break.

A mobile-phone rang, it was Shirai's. She took the small device to her ear and started talking:

"This is Shirai Kuroko. Oh, hello Konori-senpai. What happened? A kidnapping?! We are on our way!"

"Uiharu! Judgement-Duty is calling!"

"All right, I think I am, more or less, in on the picture."

The two girls put on green armbands featuring a shield.

"Let's meet at the restaurant. We'll try to make it there soon!"

With that the two vanished, using Kuroko's teleportation, they could move an around 200 km/h.

* * *

Saten and Misaka were at their favorite family-restaurant. They were waiting for their two friends on Judgement-Duty. In order to eat with them together, once they arrived, so the two girls at first just got some drinks.

Shortly after their beverages arrived Saten had something important to talk about with Misaka.

"Misaka, I have to ask you something." Saten hesitated to bring up the topic that moved her heart at the moment.

"Sure, ask right ahead!"

"So, yesterday I had an accidental encounter. I turned a corner and smashed into a boy. He had white hair and red eyes, unlike anything I have seen before. After that, two similar looking girls joined and we went into separate directions. I think I heard your name drop multiple times and the girls had some resemblance with you. It could be just a coincidence, but I really want to know his name and meet him again. Do you know anything about him?" She intentionally kept it vague, not knowing the relationship between that boy and Misaka.

Misaka, knowing exactly, just who it was Saten ran into was shocked at first.

"Are you injured? Did he do anything to you? You are lucky to still be alive!"

"Wha-what?! What are you talking about? He kept me from falling to the ground, made sure I wasn't injured and seemed like a really nice person to me." She added more details about their accidental hug.

"Saten, please keep away from him! He's dangerous!"

"So you know something? Please tell me, Misaka! I have to know! I can't get him out of my head! I can't tell you exactly why, I just saw something in his eyes, something nice, please Misaka! It's driving me mad!" the girl just couldn't hold it anymore.

Misaka, knowing full well, what Saten was feeling and knowing the pain coming alongside felt she had no right to keep it from her. Best case: Her interest would be diminished.

"Okay Saten. I'll tell you. But please, it's a secret. Not even Kuroko knows about that! Promise me, you won't tell anybody!"

"Anything Misaka, I must know!"

"Maybe you have heard of that rumor this summer, the one about clones of me being spotted in the city."

"Yeah, the lookalikes!"

"The rumor is true! There was a project to artificially create Level 5s, they made 20000 copies of myself and linked their brainwaves via our power to manipulate electric current. Their original purpose failed, all of them only reached at most Level 3, so they had 20000 military trained Sisters just lying around."

Saten was following her lips with great accuracy.

"Then the project got shut down and the clones were put to work in another experiment. Their test-subject, the strongest esper of Academy City, the #1 Level 5, should engage the Sisters in actual combat scenarios, calculated by Tree Diagram. After killing all 20000 of them, the computer predicted, he would develop into a Level 6."

Saten's expression was one of disbelieve, but she knew there were some shady elements in this city.

"I tried to stop the killings and almost lost my own life. Touma, that spiky-haired Idiot, saved me from throwing it away in a fight against the test-subject and beat the strongest Esper in a struggle that he almost lost. Maybe you heard the rumor, the strongest of this city beat by a Level 0? You know, that's part of the reason I am so madly in love with him, he helped me when I was defeated and gave me back my determination. But I digress…"

Saten was surprised, how open and honest the other girl talked about such a personal matter, but was glad about Misaka trusting her that much.

"However, by the time we intervened 10031 of the girls already had died in gruesome ways at his hands. We couldn't save them and he thought of them as Windup-Dolls rather than as real people!"

Saten now wanted to know even more, while Misaka was struggling with the painful memories.

"The name of the #1 is Accelerator, he is a slender boy of about 15 or 16 years, but his strongest features are his red eyes and pure, white hair. You met him yesterday."

Now Saten was baffled.

 _How can that be, he seemed so nice, like he would never do something even remotely like that. But apparently, he is a mass-murderer?! Saten, stop! Now! Don't put more into it, don't try to get to him. But if all that is true, what did I see in his eyes? Am I that wrong?_

Misaka noticed how the younger girl was conflicted on the inside. She continued:

"The clone-network has a controlling unit. Her name is Last Order and she looks about 10. After Touma beat Accelerator something in him apparently changed, for the better. He saved her life, but the fight left him with permanent brain damage. Accelerator couldn't use his power anymore, until a certain doctor, who also took in my little Sisters, gave him a device to connect into their network for the calculations his powers required. He now protects the girls, from what I can tell."

Her friend's expression now held a glimpse of hope.

"Also, recently, a new copy of me appeared around him, she is biologically older than me, I don't know much about her though."

Saten thought about it

 _Okay, so he was a monster, but he changed… I know it's dangerous, but I need to talk to him again, I just have to! This is not just usual curiosity, somehow I care about him? I want to know him, at least for a bit… But what is his position towards Level 0s? I have to meet him again! Damn Saten! Why are you so reckless!_

"Please Saten, I know what you are thinking right now. I also know, that nothing I can do will prevent you from wanting to meet him again. So please be careful, we are not on the best terms with each other and I can never tell how he might react. If you really are sure, you want to meet him again, I can ask Touma to arrange it, they got to know each other rather well, during World War III, but please take your time to think about it first."

As she spoke out her warning, two Judgement Officers, they knew very well approached their table.

Their topic was blasted away by a certain teleporter appearing over Misaka while yelling

"Onee-sama! My Onee-sama! Finally, I can embrace you again!"

The girl was shot down by Misakas impenetrable electrical anti-air defense.

In the end, the four girls ordered Dinner.

* * *

Shortly before in a back alley, three figures were just cutting short on their way home.

"Misaka is really tired and wants to be carried! Complains Misaka, as Misaka demands!"

"Damnit, just bugger of, I'm also tired as fuck you brat! Move it, I want to get home before the rain starts pouring down!"

"It might be this Misakas chance to…"

"Shut it! I don't want to hear any of that now!"

The three had a bit of an argument over who was gonna carry whom on their way home. It slowly started to rain.

A shrill wavering tone was heard, it sounded a bit like electronic whistling.

Then out of the sudden the two Misakas started convulsing badly, Last Order fell on the ground, while Worst tried leaning against a Wall. They were both Electromasters and their senses were susceptible to an attack by EMP.

Accelerator was already struggling, the interference from the electromagnetic Impulse hindered his connection to the Misaka-Network. His ability to calculate and speak was diminished, which led to problems in his balance.

While the three were still suffering the aftereffects of the pulse a small cylindrical canister was tossed in the space between them. It didn't take long to explode. The grenade was made to stun the enemy, not turn them into mincemeat. A bright light assaulted their eyes, deafening noise stole their hearing for the moment and disoriented them, finally the concussive blast wave swept their feet away.

Figures dressed in black battle-armor dragged Last Order off, they were about to board their escape vehicle, when flying trash bin knocked out one of them.

Accelerator was majorly pissed at their attempt to snatch his ward. He prepared to rush in and break their bones.

He took off using four tornados protruding from his back.

Just as he started rushing through the air preparing to hit, his connection to the Network was severed again.

The electronic whistling was back.

Rather than continuing along his ballistic trajectory, his motion was reversed and he hit the asphalt floor with the back of his head.

Barely conscious, Accelerator lay on the ground facing the attacker. A large Caucasian man in his mid-thirties stood in front of the uniform mass of black-clad people.

The man was at least 190 centimeters tall, his hair was a shade of platinum blonde, almost near white, worn in a military-style buzzcut. His clothes of choice were a black business suit, a dark wine-red shirt and a red-black striped necktie, he wore a white lab-coat over his jacket. The foreigner began to talk in a staccato-fashioned accent while still holding out his hand in the albino's direction:

"Huh, to think it would work that well on you! Hahahahahaha!"

He cracked his neck and continued:

"Where are my manners?! I haven't introduced myself! I am Jonas Engelmacher[1], Scientist and Magician! Your powers were taken away by my EMP-Magic. If you want your little asset here back, meet me in the abandoned Special Ability Institute's branch in District 19's lower area. Bring your best fighting spirit!"

He waved his hand and the ground around Accelerator was pushed upwards, then he was hit by a strong gust of wind, that cut his skin in numerous places, before being tossed aside into the brick-wall at the alley's end.

The man yelled in a foreign language that just sounded angry:

"Bleibt im Zeitplan! Dreißig Sekunden! Sammelt den Verletzten ein und BEWEGUNG![2]"

The assault only lasted 120 seconds in total. After their unconscious comrade was collected, the attackers blasted off in a black van.

The last thing Accelerator saw was Misaka Worst pursuing the vehicle on a stolen motorcycle. Then his mind went blank and he lost consciousness.

EMP Magic:

Science inspired magic technique, to counter technology depending on semiconductors. While magical fire can burn without oxygen, it heats the area nonetheless, the same principle applies to any spell, unless designed otherwise. The User must cast elemental spells with a lightning aspect. The individual spell creates electromagnetic interference and induces electric current in any nearby conductor, additionally it ionizes the surrounding air, creating a secondary EMP. The technique itself is simple, but the user must cast it thousands of times per second to accumulate to the desired effect. Appliances include, signal jamming and destruction of equipment.

* * *

[1] Jonas, soft J (Ih), long stressed o, long a Engelmacher = German for angel-maker, an old word for women in the middle ages dealing with unwanted children, could be translated as killer.

[2] Mind the Plan! Thirty Seconds! Collect the Injured and MOVE!

* * *

"This Misaka will retrieve the Control-Tower! Accelerator failed after all, now is Misaka's chance to show him!"

She was following the black van down Academy City's roads, soon the chase reached the large main roads spanning between districts. Misaka Worst saw the backdoors of the van opening, then the tingling feeling of the EMP reached her. She was struggling, but holding out, now that she saw it coming, her powers could be used to neutralize the effect.

The high-speed chase went on, luckily there was not much traffic on the roads at the moment, but the increasingly heavy rain made it hard to drive a motorcycle.

The road started cracking and was thrown at her from all directions, as the enemy switched tactics.

Worst however was able to dodge the attacks and continued, all the more determined.

Two of the underlings started firing their assault rifles at her, while the large man at the center prepared something.

He dropped it out of the vans back, where it hit the ground a wall of fire was created out of nothing. Its color was not the normal red you would expect, but an almost bluish color of white, as if there was no rain at all, the asphalt turned first gray and then back to black, it had melted.

Misaka Worst frantically braked and was almost thrown from her vehicle, as it stuck to the now soft ground of the street.

"What was that? The fire won't go out or even care about the rain."She was confused by the happening and started to go through her knowledge.

The fire had been created from the rain, the man called Engelmacher split the water into hydrogen and oxygen by electrolysis, then he ignited it with a small spark. The mix of H2 and O2 is also used as rocket fuel and burns in an almost colorless blueish flame with a temperature of about 2400 degrees, nearly hot enough to boil Iron.

Her analysis was almost complete, off course she couldn't know of the magic Engelmacher had used.

Worst tried calling Accelerator, but, unable to reach him on his phone, she started heading back.

Her bike however was stuck in the soft coating of the road, so the way back would be on foot.


	5. Elevated by Black and Blue

At the restaurant, Shirai and Uiharu explained what their Judgement-Operation from before was all about.

"So, a passerby saw some child being abducted and called Anti-Skill as well as Judgement. We were after them, Uiharu through the cameras, while I pursued them in the air making use of her as my navigator."

Shirai started.

"Then just as Shirai had forced them into an Anti-Skill roadblock, the small child ran out of the van, shortly after that, the complete vehicle burst in an almost colorless fire. It's a real mystery, what happened there, but I'm glad the little boy was saved! The vehicle was empty, according to the investigators of Anti-Skill."

Uiharu added.

"What sense does that make? Snatch a kid and then just releasing it and burning yourself up. I feel there is something fishy!"

The Level 5 girl eating with them surmised.

"It could be someone wanted to draw our attention away from the rest of the district. I got word, someone blew up a portion of the street leading to District 19, luckily, there were no injuries or fatalities. We should check the camera footage later at the branch-office Uiharu!"

That concluded the report.

"Have you heard the new song from Hitotsui Hajime?" Saten grabbed the steering wheel of this conversation.

After some more fooling around, the four girls finished their Dinner and headed out, Uiharu and Shirai to their Judgement Office, Misaka and Saten to their respective dorms.

"Man, I hope the rain won't come pouring down while I am still out, I think it might even be a thunderstorm approaching."

"Yeah Saten, you could be right, I can already feel how the clouds are charging up electric current…! We should hurry!"

"Wow, that's convenient!"

"Not really, I also get headache and can't rest with all the EM-Waves a thundercloud gives off around."

"Oh, well, there is good and bad in anything Misaka, isn't it?"

"You're right! But we should hurry now, or we will be drenched on our way home. See you tomorrow Saten! Bye!"

"Bye Misaka!"

* * *

Saten was on her way home, she felt the sensation of the slowly starting rainfall on her skin.

"Guess, I should hurry up! I will take some shortcuts through the back alleys."

While walking, her mind was not fully occupied, so her thoughts went into the direction of a certain white-haired boy, where they went every time lately.

 _Hmm, what is he up to right now, I wonder. I can't even imagine, Misaka is so strong, but that boy, according to her, he is hundreds or maybe thousands of times stronger than her. What should I even do, if I met him again? I can't just ask "Hey Accelerator, I heard you were a mass-murderer, what's that all about?" can I? It's totally unreasonable, but when I looked into his eyes, they didn't seem like the eyes of a monster or a cold-blooded killer, more like a really caring guy, being clouded over by that. Or so I think, at least. C'mon Saten, you sound like Misaka, once she's talking about that spiky-haired Touma-guy… Wait! Could it be? Does that happen just like that? I always thought you had to be really close before you fall for someone that hard… We barely know each other! In fact, we DON'T know each other. We bumped into one another and I heard the story about him from a friend! That's it! But somehow it isn't._

Her thoughts going on about this matter showed, how deeply influenced Saten was by that encounter. Meanwhile, the light rainfall had turned into a heavy downpour. The girl, completely absorbed into her thoughts, didn't care.

She was ripped out of her contemplating, by someone around the corner groaning in pain.

Saten went after the sound, what she saw was a complete mess!

The ground looked, as if someone had ploughed through it like a field. The plaster on the walls was destroyed, and every garbage bin was overturned and dented.

What she saw next was the worst of it all. Back at the alley's end, there was a huge crater in the wall made of bricks, it looked as if an asteroid had impacted. Below lay a white haired slender boy, he looked barely conscious.

The girl ran up to him.

She asked "What happened, are you all right, let me call an ambulance!"

He sat up against the wall. And spoke in a coarse voice.

"Stop, I can't go to the frigging hospital now. I need to save her! That bastard took her away! Aaargh!"

"You are injured, I can see some cuts, who knows what bones you may have had broken!"

"It doesn't fucking matter! I must go!"

"What do you think would that person say, if you were killed, while rushing to safe her! Even if you set her set free first, she would eternally blame herself for that! Take your time! Do you know where they went? Maybe Anti-Skill can help!" She angrily stared into his red eyes, while talking with a kind strictness.

"Shut it woman, I need to…" He ran his hands through his wet hair while the echo of the yell he had started disappeared into the dark alley. His composure returned.

"Sorry, you are right, you somehow cooled my temper, it gets the better of me from time to time. They told me a location to meet up, I don't think Anti-Skill could handle him. Wait, aren't you that girl from yesterday?"

"Ehm, yes. We haven't introduced ourselves then…"

Her sentence was interrupted by the boy slipping away to the side.

She caught him, before his head could hit the floor again.

Accelerator felt the soft sensation of her palm on his cheek, while she sat him up again.

Saten slightly blushed, when she thought about it.

"Are you sure, you don't need an ambulance?"

"Look at this place, if you called the damn emergency services now, they would think I did all of this and lock me up. We have a history together to say the least."

"What can we do instead?" _wait we?!_

"Not we, I will hunt them down and beat them to a pulp on my own. I can manage somehow, do me a favor and search for my crutch, it should be here somewhere."

 _Tsk, fucking polite Accelerator again, what is it tempering my mind with this girl?!_

Saten quickly found the item in question and handed it to the boy.

He slowly rose, determined to save that person he was talking about.

His legs wouldn't follow his commands, so he leaned against the wall, unable to move on.

"Damnit, why can't I move!"

The girl looked at the place Accelerator had sat; a red liquid was slowly washed away by the rainwater.

"Your injuries need to be treated, at least with first aid and you need to rest for a while! I may not look like it, but I'm actually the school-paramedic of my class! I sometimes help out our nurse at the infirmary."

He looked at her.

"You would do that for a complete stranger? A stranger who could have done, who knows what in his past?"

She gazed deep into his eyes and made a decision.

"Off course, when somebody needs help and you have the ability needed, it's the only right thing to do!"

 _I made my decision! I will let the past be the past and get my own impression!_

Filled with determination and another emotion he couldn't comprehend, water running down her cute face and slightly blushed, Saten gazed at Accelerator.

 _Wow, that girl really is something… What a beautiful sight. I begin to grasp, why my fucking mind won't let me rest about her. Accelerator, where is this train of thought headed?_

"Hmm, I can't treat you here, my apartment is just a couple of minutes away, there I've got supplies, light and it's dry."

Saten shyly suggested, after all, she just invited a boy into her home.

Accelerator had no objection, but he couldn't move that well.

"Wait, let me help you!"

The girl slipped under his arm while putting her own around his back and supported him while walking along his side. Needless to say, the whole situation had them holding onto each other quite closely. Their drenched clothes sticking together and to their bodies, did not make it any better.

"I haven't introduced myself to you, haven't I?" _Argh, there we go again, complete loss of control over my vocal cords! Damnit all!_

"I haven't either! My name is Saten Ruiko! It's a pleasure meeting you, would the occasion be better at least…"

"Saten huh? Well you said it, but you can't choose those things. The pathetic lump of useless you are supporting here is called Accelerator, I'm the #1 Level 5 of this city, but right now I'm just another third-string…" _What am I talking? I shouldn't listen to myself in that state... Is this what being drunk to blackout feels like?_

"Don't be so hard on yourself…"

Suddenly a bright flash of light, followed by a deafening roar interrupted the conversation, lightning and thunder, it sounded, like the source was directly over their heads.

* * *

Misaka Mikoto was caught up in the heavy rain, as she rushed toward her dorm using every shortcut available. She took a rest at a nearby bus station. The public transport was timed to the last classes of the day, so today's final bus was long gone. However, the stop had a roof and was a relatively dry place to rest for a moment.

"Jeez, I'm drenched already? C'mon couldn't that cloudburst have waited for ten more minutes? Agh, I feel it, the thunderstorm is coming… I should move on!"

She was about to depart from her little Island of dry ground, when she saw herself standing on the opposite side of the road wearing military goggles.

The girl crossed the street, meeting up with herself.

"Hello big sister. Says Misaka as she approaches the Original." The clone spoke in a calm emotionless voice.

"Oh hello, ah it's you, the one that idiot always calls Misaka Imouto! Misaka 10032, wasn't it?"

"How did you figure that out? Inquires Misaka, while tilting her head."

"Piece of cake, after all he gave you that heart necklace for exactly that purpose."

"I see! Misaka acknowledges, as she moves on. Big sister, we require your assistance."

"I'm glad to help, is it a problem with Accelerator again?"

"Negative, denies Misaka, we received a formal report from the rogue outsider element Misaka accompanying Accelerator. Start of direct quote: `This Misaka doesn't send anything to the network normally, but the annoying command tower has been captured. It would be a shame if Accelerator was broken, before I have the chance to do it myself, explains Misaka to her annoying older sisters, knowing full well they will go after Unit 20001. Last Orders abductors seem to have moved toward District 19 concludes Misaka. ´ End of direct quote."

"That doesn't sound good, at all! What are you planning to do?"

"The Misaka units 10039, 13577 and 19090 are already searching for clues, This Misaka was tasked with finding and persuading the Original to help us. Misaka even brought an umbrella as a bargaining chip."

"How nice of you, I also would have helped you without an umbrella, off course. Lead the way, big sister Mikoto will help you find the lost child!"

"Just follow me to the meeting point, suggests Misaka while being glad, that her mission turned out to be a great success."

A lightning lit up the nightly Sky, seconds later the roar of thunder drowned out all other noises.

* * *

The storm was getting worse by the moment, Saten and Accelerator took almost 15 Minutes to get to her place due to him being quite unsteady while walking.

The door was opened and immediately after he removed his shoes, Accelerator collapsed onto a stool the girl had prepared in the meantime.

Saten gathered up her first aid supplies, disinfectant, sterile swabs of cloth, Academy City's special wound-sealing glue and bandages.

"Please remove your shirt, so I can treat your injuries!" the girl commanded with a noticeable blush on her face.

 _It's only first aid, right?_

He complied, his slender upper body was scratched in every direction, sometimes it was a fairly deep cut, you'd have to sew everywhere else on the world, sometimes a small scratch, barely tearing through the skin.

"What happened to you, Accelerator?"

 _Here we go again Accelerator, that strange feeling and loss of reasoning and control, goddamnit all!_

"You wouldn't believe, it's something like Esper-abilities. Let's say a thousand blades of wind."

He winced, when Saten started to disinfect his wounds, while telling him to go on.

 _I somehow have the strange feeling, that I can tell her everything about it and she would accept it. Why? We barely know each other for crying out loud. Would that bring danger over her? Why am I even concerned? I'll just do it, but keep it a bit vague._

Jerking every time the girl touched his injuries with the disinfectant, he began from the start.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything!"

She perked up, as he said that line.

"The small girl from yesterday was captured by some strange people. I don't know much, except them wanting me to confront them in District 19. Also, Magic is a real thing!"

"What?"

"Exactly that was my reaction when I found out about it. The brat explaining it to me went like this: `Those without talent wanted to replicate the powers of those known as Gemstones, natural born Espers. That means an Esper can't use Magic at all, they would die. ´ The Occult is a way to gain abilities like us, but is not limited to one skill per person, while also being way more complicated."

"Are you really serious?" she asked in disbelieve.

"I wouldn't believe either If I hadn't used magic myself, once, to save that girl and almost kicked the bucket in the process. Yes, I am dead serious! I use this device on my neck to calculate for my powers, that guy disabled it with his magic, then he tore up the ground and used vacuum blades to toss me into that wall. Luckily, my ability reactivated at the time of the impact, so I got away relatively unscathed, I don't think any bones have broken. The other girl I was with yesterday, the tall one, pursued the attackers, but I'm unable to contact her, my shitty phone got wrecked when that damn wall struck me."

Saten's first aid continued, she was about to glue together the numerous cuts using the specially formulated artificial skin wound-sealing glue.

"So, what are you planning to do to save Last Order."

His expression changed to one of anger.

"How the fuck do you know her name?!"

 _Oh, dammit it slipped out! What do I do now?! I-I'll try to be completely honest, I can't think of an alternative…_

He was trying to stand up, but Saten held him down.

"Easy Accelerator, I wasn't completely honest with you, sorry for that, but I was scared how you would react!" the girl felt like tears would run down from her eyes any moment now. Her ears were tingling, when she thought about what he would do to her, she was scared all of the sudden.

He sat back down.

 _Accelerator, normally you'd beat any information out of people like that. Somehow even thinking about doing that to this girl makes my heart ache? I think it's hopeless, I will not understand what is happening here._

Saten continued treating his back.

"I'm a friend of Misaka Mikoto and I persuaded her to tell me about you, because I wanted to meet up with you again, Accelerator. I know about the Level 6 shift experiment, about the Sisters, about Last Order, about everything!"

"So you know my past, what a monster I was, I enjoyed killing those over 10000 people. What do you think about me now? Are you scared of what I could do to you now?"

She was proceeding to bandage him.

"I don't know what it is, but when we ran into each other, I saw something in your eyes, I wasn't sure what, but it didn't feel like staring into the eyes of a monster, you know. I felt something, I can't explain, but I think you are not the kind of person to enjoy things like that. I felt you are a nice person on the Inside, a caring and supporting guy." the girl shyly answered, her words were flooding out.

 _What?! What is this feeling inside of me. Is she an Esper and reading my soul? How would that even work, it's true, I did enjoy killing Windup-Dolls, but once I realized they were people, that changed. I tried to pay for my crimes by protecting the surviving girls, knowing full well, that my actions were unforgivable._

"I think you had a change of heart when that Level 0 boy defeated you, why else would you protect them to such an extend? Now you are trying to make up for the past!"

 _That girl's intimate knowledge is scary as fuck, but somehow it feels great to talk to someone, about it. No especially to her, who seems to accept me and was not involved at all. Why do I feel so hot right now?_

The girl finished treating the open injuries and picked up a small flashlight, she shone it into his eyes, while watching closely over the dilation of his pupils, his concussion has lessened significantly. She had put her hand on his cheek, for better control of his movements. Accelerator thought her softness felt ecstatic.

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes, I don't want to judge you, I can't. I wasn't part of all that, so how could I know? Just wallowing in the past and hating yourself won't do those girls any good now. All you can do now is to live with what you did. Stopping won't bring them back to life, either. The whole world may never forgive you for the terrible things you did in the past, but if you try to protect others, the world itself sure will become a better place. That's all there is for you to do now. You may have been deceived to go along with that experiment, but I don't think you actually enjoyed it. Accelerator, I think you have buried that nice side deep under your anger, so it won't get hurt anymore, let me help you wake it up again!" she spoke in a kind and caring tone.

In that moment Accelerator had decided to tell her everything. What happened to him in the darkness of that city, what he did to others and how he felt about it. He knew, she would understand and help him cope with all the events.

They faced each other closely now, Accelerator was flabbergasted, her words felt so familiar.

 _What, that's what that voice in my dream tonight said? Have I wished for that all this time? Where are you, normal Accelerator? Come out, say something!_

He stood up, the boy was almost a head taller than the black-haired girl. Still holding eye contact with each other, Satens other hand had moved toward Accelerator's face. Their movements natural and from their sub-consciousness had led them into a tight embrace. His arms were wrapped around her waist, while her arms lay closed around his neck.

Their faces slowly moved together, both of them closed their eyes.

Then, their lips met, it was a passionate kiss. Both didn't have much experience in that department, but for a long moment all insecurities were swept away, they just followed their hearts. All that mattered were those two souls, meant for each other, finally sharing this moment.

Even the thoughts of those two synchronized.

 _Somehow this feels just right, as if my whole life led me to enjoy this moment!_

After their first kiss, Accelerator and Saten held eye contact from close up once more.

 _The look in her eyes is just magical, I think I just fell in love. You can get out of my head angry Accelerator, I'm the #1 now!_

 _His eyes have changed, it looks as if a long conflict has ended, now all I see is a caring and loving boy, the boy I fell in love with. I'm such a lucky girl!_

Saten embraced him again and put her head to jis chest, he didn't have time to put his shirt back on again, so her cheek touched his bare skin, while she listened to the boy's excited heartbeat. Accelerator tightly wrapped his arms around her, he thought, she felt like heaven itself.

He had a new person to protect with his life, no with all of his existence!

The pair held their tight embrace for a long, long time, neither of them wanted it to ever end.

* * *

"Agh! This one is all static too!" a frustrated Shirai collapsed on her desk.

She and Uiharu were still at the 177th branch office of Judgement and checking on the strange kidnapping earlier today.

"It's interesting, how all cameras around those three areas show nothing but static."

They checked trough security footage of the places where the boy had been kidnapped, where the van caught fire and where a part of the highway was blown up. All they could find around those areas were security cameras suddenly loosing connection and only recording static for the next 25 minutes.

"How could one disable all those cameras without being noticed?"

"Maybe they jammed the signal?"

"The attacker would have to be an Electromaster on the level of Onee-sama to cause such an outage. First you need to identify the wavelength the data are uploaded on, then you would have to jam only this particular band of frequencies to not be noticed."

"That leaves only a technical source, Misaka was with Saten all the time, so she couldn't have caused it. Also, why would she?"

"I can't wrap my head around it Uiharu!"

"You two have been sitting over this incident for a long time now, I think you should stop for now and clear your thoughts. Go back to your dorms and continue tomorrow, that's an order!" their chief officer, a high-school girl by the name of Konori Mii commanded them to leave it for the day.

"You are right Senpai, we should restart tomorrow…"

The two girls went on to follow their upperclassman's advice.

What none of them noticed was that the disabled security cameras encompassed a huge area stretching from District 7 up to District 19, it was almost 10% of Academy City's area.

* * *

Saten and Accelerator held their embrace for a long time. In fact, the date had already changed.

The boy was the first to say something:

"I would like to stay here with you forever." he whispered the first part, then he continued in a more forceful tone "But Last Order is still in danger. I must save her, her live must not be consumed by the darkness of this world like mine was for a long time. I will come back to you!"

"Are you crazy? You might be a Level 5, you might be the strongest Level 5, but that terrible person has a way to disable your power, can you really promise me to come back?"

He remained silent, his considerate side was in full control.

"You need someone to help you! Someone that can't be affected by that magic you're talking about. Maybe a Level 0 like me can be of use after all! I want to stay by your side, Accelerator! Please let me!"

The girl was determined to help.

"I don't want you to be hurt! Please, stay out of this Ruiko."

"I can't, I don't want to be without you anymore."

Her tears welled up as she stared at him, her blue eyes looked like a crystal-clear lake in the mountains. Accelerator wiped those drops of water away and just held her in his arms for some more time.

"Okay, if we are to do this, we will need some equipment! I will protect you with all I have!"

Saten looked happy, even though she was heading into a world full of danger.

She tried calling Misaka, a second Level 5 would be a real bonus in this situation, but was unable to reach her.

* * *

Misaka Mikoto and her clones, serial numbers 10032, 10039, 13577 and 19090 had almost localized the place where Last Order was held hostage using Academy City's surveillance system. The cameras only showed static, but as Electromasters, they could use the public internet to connect to just about any device, for example from a hotel rooms terminal.

The cellphone relays were their target.

"We know from the report, that the perpetrator used EMP to disable the target, explains Misaka. Since along his path all cameras were shut down…"

"and we know into which District he headed, we can cross-reference our data with signal outages along the way, continues Misaka."

"Could you please stop finishing each other's sentences? I still can't get used to it!"

"We were getting to the last point, the small area, where we concluded the target has to hide has only one viable option. It is the Special Ability Institute's branch in District 19's lower area, reveals Misaka."

"Great, let's head there and free Last Order!"

The clones geared up and left their hideout.


	6. Never leave me alone again

Saten had changed into a dry set of clothes earlier, she had put on black jeans and a tight-fitting top, the girl also wore a coat to warm her up. Accelerators pants had dried for a bit in the meantime, his shirt however was torn up and stained with blood.

He didn't care, put on his white coat and left Satens residence together with her, this time, they had an umbrella.

Naturally, a couple walking under a single umbrella had to stay rather close to one another.

Their destination was an old underworld cache in a back alley of District 7, Accelerator had told her about. He said, the underworld of this city was torn up this year by infighting, it all came crashing down so rapidly, they couldn't even move all their secrets out of the way.

After turning many corners and passing through even more alleys, a large shipping container was in front of them.

It was locked.

"Here Ruiko, hold the umbrella for a moment! I will open this damn thing."

He proceeded to input a code into a hidden terminal, however the power seemed to be offline.

"All right, then I shall break this sucker!"

Saten heard a *beep sound, as the boy operated a switch on the choker-style electrode he wore.

She gulped and thought: _the powers of the #1 Esper, what is he gonna do?_

Her expectation was way different from reality, rather than ripping the whole container apart, Accelerator "just" reached into the space between the doors, broke the lock and bent them open. The *beep was heard again.

"Let's get inside!" he had a slight grin on his face.

The inside was dark at first, Accelerator knew his way around, he found and activated some chemical lights.

The container was a storage for weapons and apparel for the former underground organization called GROUP.

He went through the items and put on a black shirt he found there. The bulletproof fibers could stop even round from a rifle. The boy handed one to Saten.

"Here, this will help protect you, I want to be prepared!"

She put on the shirt over her normal clothes, it was cutting edge lightweight body armor.

"Hm, where is it? Ah there we go!"

He held a silver pistol in his hand, skillfully dismantled it, then put it back together. Accelerator proceeded to load the gun using his teeth and left hand, that process took about 3 seconds.

"Ugh, I've gotten slow. I'm glad, but the peaceful life makes your skills rust a bit!"

Saten was at first frightened by the tools he used, but then remembered

 _Right, Accelerator dwelled in the underworld for a long time, he just recently surfaced again._

The girl had no experience with weapons at all, but one of them resembled a baseball bat, she knew how to swing that!

"Ah, the shock baton, good choice, I thought we should keep it non-lethal for as long as possible! So, I've got two magazines of those gummy projectiles Anti-Skill uses and two with armor piecing rounds, just to be safe." _Accelerators internal voice screeched at him_

They would move out soon, the girl held her red good-luck charm in her hands and thought:

 _It may not be scientific, but having good luck would really help here._

Accelerator saw her holding an item, that seemed to be very important to her. He closed her hands around it, looked into her eyes and spoke, an angelic smile covering his face.

"We can do this Ruiko and after this is over, let's spend all the time we can together."

 _I should give up; this girl just has the ability to overturn me 180 degrees. Level 0 my ass, this is advanced brainwashing fucking hell! What is with 0s changing me like that!_

She looked happy to hear that.

The two were fully geared and ready to move out.

* * *

Misaka Worst was angry at Accelerator, she walked the whole distance from where she lost pursuit, to where Accelerator was, or rather where he should have been!

The rain drenched her, but she was trembling in anger.

"Misaka will smack him! This Misaka hates to be left behind!"

She saw five younger copies of herself heading into the direction of District 19. Worst had filed her first official report to the network to get them after Last Order.

"This is how that white-haired punk thanks Misaka. Misaka could explode right now!"

She walked up to the identical girls, four were wearing military goggles.

"My, my, the boring Misakas got the message, Accelerator isn't here as you see." the girl spat those words out, her anger was not getting smaller.

"Ah the rogue Element, says Misaka calmly analyzing the situation, while internally laughing at the Elements choice of clothes for the rain."

Worst was wearing a pink-white aodai, she didn't calculate with sudden rainfall, the weather forecast wasn't as accurate as it used to be. The thin, white, wet cloth stuck to her body and revealed her underwear.

"At least this Misaka has to worry about that, unlike all of you." retorted Misaka Worst, underlining her point by puffing out her chest.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU, WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO THAN TALKING ABOUT BREASTS!" the yell came from a flustered Misaka Mikoto, the Original Misaka.

 _It may be true, that she has more bust, than all the other Misaka Sisters together, myself included, but this doesn't mean anything, at all… mumble mumble mumble_

Mikoto dragged the girls, including Worst forward again. She was insecure, every time that topic came up, them, including Worst, being genetically identical gave her a small glimpse of hope for the near future.

* * *

Last Order, the girl moving so many people right now, although having been kidnapped, was not in an uncomfortable situation. She couldn't leave, that's that, but it was not like she had been threatened or something, she had been given a towel by that large man. They have even prepared hot chocolate to warm her up, she couldn't figure out what they were up to. All in all, the people seemed quite nice. They called themselves a magic cabal by the name of "Beschützer der faustschen Idee[1]" and were from the central European country of Germany.

"We don't want you to catch a cold, do we? We mean no harm to you, I just want Accelerator to take this seriously, he bashed all my messengers until now… I promise, by my honor, no harm will come to you, child!"

Jonas Engelmacher was in his thoughts:

 _My child would be about this age right now, hadn't my beloved Melanie passed away. I'm doing this to prevent anyone from suffering that pain ever again, mein Schatz_ _ **[2]**_ _._

"Misaka has a question!"

"Ask right ahead, but be informed, the things we talk about here will stay, until you leave. We severed the connection to you network, for now at least."

"Misaka doesn't understand, why you want Accelerator to come here, he will be furious! He will tear you apart, further presses Misaka on the topic."

"You will see soon enough, I want to see his power first, then it will all be clear."

He left Last Order in the care of his underlings.

Another one of the black-clad people approached him.

"We have confirmation on both targets movements. The satellite just picked them up"

"Excellent, let's set it up like this, we try to get the Misakas to move through the main entrance and throw the main body of the troops at them, to keep them stalled. A hand full should secure the side entrance, that is where we try to lure Accelerator in. I got measures to insure both follow our setup!"

Engelmacher checked on his preparations, he set up a people clearing field to keep civilians away. He also had stolen a prototype war-machine from the nearby District 23, it was to be flown out of the city for a major test. The machines power on self-test revealed the piece of cutting edge technology was 100% operational.

"In the end, all that won't stop the Accelerator I heard so much about. I want to know… "

* * *

[1] "Keepers of the faustian idea" àFaust is a part of German folklore, a scholar striking a deal with the devil to learn everything about the world and fulfil all his earthly desires.

[2] my dear

* * *

Six genetically identical girls crossed the border into District 19. The Special Ability Institute they were targeting was abandoned after Anti-Skill seized the main base of research in District 10. No other company wanted to have their name associated with that Institute, so the building has never found a new user, not even the ground it stood on was sold.

Misaka Mikoto led the group, from her personality, the enemy deduced, she would take them head on, so no special measure was needed to get her attention to the main entrance.

The magic cabal's underlings were prepared and in cover for the attack, when…

Mikoto didn't hesitate, she fired her railgun, to initiate the fight. A coin passed between the soldiers, it was glowing in a bright orange and moving at three times the speed of sound.

Interestingly, an object moving supersonic overtakes the air in its way. The gas gets compressed, because it can't move away fast enough, this leads to an effect called ram heating. That effect is what makes supersonic travel so difficult, a high-altitude plane moving at Mach 3 can get as hot as 550 degrees Celsius. Even the phenomenon of the sound barrier itself is explained like that, the air can't get out of the way fast enough, so it builds up a shock-front.

But in the thick air near the ground, the story is different and way more extreme.

The cabal's troops didn't care about the science behind it all, when the main entrance was blown away by the blast. Some were knocked down by the impact, most of them lost consciousness when the sonic boom blew away their orientation. Electric shocks took care of the rest.

That massive blast was a testimony, to what the monsters this city called Level 5 could do. Even the rain had been swept out of the path.

After the dust from her opening blow had settled, Academy City's #3 led her Sisters into the building.

"Accelerator was overpowered by these goons?!"

Out of thin air electronic whistling was heard, the girls were disoriented for a moment, as their senses for electromagnetic waves were flooded by an EMP.

"Our connection to the Misaka-Network was cut off, explains Misaka, while holding her head."

"I sense a jamming field, we should split up and destroy every signal source, after that it's easy to find Last Order using the network."

Misaka could have demolished the whole building using her railgun, that would also mean many casualties. They didn't know where Last Order was, so that was completely out of option.

The girls split up to disable the electronic countermeasures their enemy had prepared in the whole building. Misaka 10032 went with Mikoto, so she would have connection to the network too.

* * *

Accelerator and Saten were prepared to head toward the 19th District. When they left the container, the rain was still as heavy as before.

"Walking all the way may take a long time, we should get a taxi!"

"Who said anything of walking, Ruiko?" Accelerator smiled. "I may have only 30 minutes using my power with this device, but it's still the strongest ability in history."

A slightly insane expression covered his face.

Saten winced _what is he gonna do?!_

The *beep was heard, Accelerator directed the falling rain away from them, as he picked up Ruiko, like he was a groom carrying his bride over the threshold. The girl blushed slightly thinking about it.

"Now hold on tight, I don't want to lose you on the way."

She complied, seconds later the two were already at an altitude of a thousand meters and on their way to District 19. Accelerator was laughing like a madman, while four tornados spouted from his back and carried them at 700 km/h. Saten meanwhile was holding on for her dear life.

Academy City's lights looked quite peaceful in the rainy night from up here. Ruiko may have found it to be quite the romantic view, did they not soar through the air at the speed of a jetliner, or had he at least given her a warning.

Accelerator saw some commotion on the front gate of the facility as they approached, so he decided to covertly slip in at the side, while they were occupied. Unknowingly, that played directly into Engelmacher's hands.

In the end, the flight didn't even last a full 60 seconds.

When they touched down at the Destination, Saten was still grabbing on tight. The girl was shaking; The sudden dash had caught her off guard. Accelerator made sure to keep all dangerous forces away from them, but that induced motion sickness in her.

Normally, Saten Ruiko was the last person to feel dizzy in an amusement park, this was on a wholly different level, though.

"You can open your eyes now; We are on the ground again."

He sat the terrified girl down and turned off his Esper-Mode. Accelerator slightly caressed her cheek with his hand. Saten snapped out of it.

"What the hell was that for! Couldn't you have at least warned me?!" the girl normally didn't curse that much, it felt too unladylike, but this situation called for it.

"Sorry, I thought it was better to not make a big fuzz out of it!"

"That's not my damn point, Accelerator! I could have enjoyed that flight, if I had anticipated what you're doing!"

"Okay, okay, fine, I get it! I'll make sure to repeat it, once we are done here. I'll show you the sky on a fucking sunny day!"

The argument was settled with that.

 _Accelerator I think, we are damn similar in some aspects, his internal voice slowly mixed back in with his normal self, accepting that girl into his heart was not the worst deal he could have made._

The boy opened the door, and illuminated the entrance using the small flashlight on his pistol, Saten followed him in close proximity with her baton.

A stairway led downwards to the underground floors, the way up was sealed by debris, it looked somehow artificial.

"This might be a trap."

"What should we do then?"

"Let's charge into it and find out what it is!"

The pair moved on.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for the review** **about Worst's speech pattern, Anon, it's way less obvious than Last Order's. I corrected the affected passages!**


	7. Reek of despair

The building of the former Special Ability Institute's branch was covered by small devices emitting an ECM signal against the Misaka-Network. Strategically placed auto-turrets, as well as black-clad soldiers protected the emplacements.

That didn't stop the Misakas from conquering checkpoint after checkpoint in this facility and destroying their countermeasures. Mikoto took control of the turrets and shocked the troops with her one-billion-volt strong electric current. Worst had her downgraded railgun and the others used the grenade-launchers attached to their F2000R Toy Soldier rifles.

The whole sweep would only take another 15 minutes, then they'd just have to find Last Order and get out.

* * *

Meanwhile Accelerator and Saten had made a prisoner, he was staggered by the boy's excellent marksmanship and then shocked unconscious by an electric baton.

When he woke up, the only thing he could see in the darkness were glowing red eyes in front of his face.

"Hello there. I want you to tell me everything!"

"No way, the boss would kill me! I won't say anything!"

"Do you know how many bones in a human body can be broken, before you die of shock? Wanna have me try it out on you? Or would you rather die in another painful manner?"

The man struggled at the monster before him, it was pitch black. He didn't want to die, the boss briefed them about Accelerators abilities, he didn't even want to imagine. Other than that, they all had special orders in this case to follow.

"Fine! I will tell you. Just leave me alone!"

"What does your boss want with Last Order? Where is she?"

"He wants to see your power, you couldn't be moved to come here by other means, so we snatched her, but she's fine! Follow the stairwell down to the lowest level, the large testing-chamber!"

"Are you all fucking insane? And people call me crazy?!"

Accelerator stood up, a thick black blanket fell to the ground and the soldier was blinded by the light of a locker room. A girl held a shock baton against his back, after convulsing from the electricity, he blacked out.

"Don't you think you were a little too cruel with him? I sure as hell wouldn't want to stand on the receiving end of that!" the black-haired girl spoke to the albino.

"Psychological warfare unfortunately only works like that. I wouldn't turn that on you off course. It was a good idea to darken the atmosphere with that blanket we found in here, though."

Unbeknownst to them, a surveillance spiritual item transmitted their whole conversation to a certain boss. He readied up his new toy from District 23.

The team continued on downwards, there was only light resistance. It seemed, they were occupied with the attacker at the main gate.

Sometimes, it was Accelerators marksmanship, that knocked out the cabal-troops, sometimes it was Satens bat. Surprisingly, the slender girl had enough strength, to destroy a security robot with one strike of her baton.

At the bottom of the staircase was a large vault door, two stories high, Accelerator estimated they had to be at least 30 meters underground now.

An alarm sounded, as the door made half a revolution and popped out of its frame, to sink down into the floor right in front of them.

"This has to be that large testing-chamber our prisoner talked about."

"Yes, they had one of these in District 10 too, I had to fight there countless times, when I was little, until I broke it, off course."

The pair took a step inside, the door closed behind them.

* * *

The room itself was made up of multiple areas, there was a wide-open space of concrete floor to the right and slabs, that looked like cover from the tutorial of a shooter game to the left, the room was huge. Larger than a football field, with a ceiling about 20 Meters high.

"Now we know, why there were this many damn stairs!" Accelerator complained, walking on a crutch meant stairs were your mortal enemy. He estimated the chamber to be around 150 by 100 Meters.

At the opposite side of the large room, beyond the area of cover, two figures could be made out, one of them looked like a child, the other was a giant of at least 190 centimeters.

That was when a shipping container dropped halfway between the two pairs.

In anticipation, Accelerator and Saten moved near cover.

The container opened up, to reveal what looked like a giant mechanical spider.

It stood up on it's eight legs and eight red circles lighted up on the forward part of its body. A great deal of transmission equipment was fitted to the back part. Two tank cannons were mounted, where it's mandibles were supposed to be.

As it took a step toward Saten and Accelerator, they caught a glimpse of writing on its side:

Five_Over Modelcase: Meltdowner X_1

"This is bad!" the white-haired boy reached for his electrode, however, when he clicked the button it remained silent. "This is even worse!"

Saten tackled him down behind the cover, when the first volley of tank grenades grazed past them.

*clang *clang

The empty shells were ejected and the barrels reloaded.

The machines heavy steps shook the whole room. It was again getting in position.

"My Esper-Mode is not working, the high bandwidth traffic to the Misaka-Network can't get through! What can I do with a puny pistol, and 34 armor piecing rounds in two magazines? All while moving to slow to dodge."

"Let's work as a team! It can only target one of us at a time. I can distract it. The legs look fragile, maybe you can stop it with that amazing precision of yours?"

Ruiko understood, the situation looked grim, she felt Accelerator was not about to give up, but was out of options, as she suggested her plan.

"Just be careful!

Saten ran out of the cover, across a gap. The Five_Over fired and only hit the wall in her proximity, it's cannons were designed for use against armored vehicles, not people on foot, so the accuracy was poor on unpredictable targets. Pieces of shrapnel stuck to her bullet-resistant shirt, they didn't pierce, but it hurt nonetheless. The girl lay down behind another piece of concrete, not that the cover could stop a direct hit from the main cannons.

This was Accelerators chance, he glimpsed out of his cover and fired his AP rounds at the joints connecting the machines eight legs to its main body.

Normal armor-piercing caliber .45 rounds would not scratch tank armor. These were specially designed for GROUP made, to replace handheld rocket launchers, they used the same principle as a tank's HEAT-shells. High Explosive Anti-Tank weaponry uses a shaped charge to propel a piece of the shell at speeds of Mach 25 to shatter up to 1200 mm of massive steel.

Using a more potent explosive and a composite projectile, the speed in these was almost doubled, it allowed a handgun to shred a tank, if used correctly.

Normally you would aim a weapon like this at the ammunition storage of a vehicle, to blow it up. In the case of this Spider, the storage was behind a rounded piece of armor, diminishing the AP effect.

The joints however didn't have that kind of protection, two of them failed and the legs dropped down.

The boy finished his magazine into where he believed the weapons firing-chamber was. An explosion confirmed his assumption.

Sure, of his victory he relaxed a bit and looked over to Saten, she gave him a thumbs-up and winked into his direction.

 _What a girl!_ he thought

The calm was scattered, when they heard the heavy footsteps again. Shortly after that, they both let their bodies fall to the ground, brilliant green beams had pierced the cover. The concrete at the places their heads have been a moment ago was burned and looked like lava. Accelerator had seen this firepower before, it was Meltdowner, the ability of Academy City's #4.

Accelerator doubted, that that the concrete would have held a shell from its main cannons, but the chances were absolutely zero against the Particle Waveform High-speed Cannon. He cursed and honestly hoped to never see a Five_Over wielding his ability.

Without his Esper-Mode, there was nothing he could do. He would die here, however that was not what mattered to him, he didn't want Ruiko to get hurt! Straining the most brilliant brain of any Esper in the whole city, he found no way out.

 _Its sensors must have been oversaturated by the Meltdowner-blast, it's a prototype after all, it has long intervals between firing, and likely targets us using infrared._

When he thought everything was forfeit, a silent *beep ripped him out of his despair.

* * *

"Oi, Misaka thinks, that one looks important."

The network of ECM jammers was structured around a central signal source, the jamming signal would be used for countermeasures, by amplifying the input with the small devices and sending it via an omnidirectional antenna.

Misaka Worst had found the source and smashed it to pieces.

The Sisters in the building immediately realized, where they had to go. Last Order was on the lowest floor in a large testing-chamber.

* * *

That sound gave Accelerator back his hope, just as the machine fired it's Meltdowner again, he rushed over to Saten and shielded her with his Reflection. The boy spoke to her

"It's going to be fine, I promise"

The Albino then dashed at the robotic spider at an astounding speed and ripped it apart.

The giant standing at Last Orders side started clapping. He removed his lab coat, as well as his suits jacket.

"Marvelous, Accelerator, just marvelous! I get now, how you transform the vectors of interactions, I should try that out myself!"

He dropped the necktie and rolled up the sleeves of his wine-red shirt, the impressive muscles of his upper arms came into view.

"Don't be ridiculous, a pathetic third-string fool like you could never wield that power!"

Finally, he cracked his neck and spoke in a calm but forceful voice.

"We will see! First let me introduce myself again. Jonas Engelmacher German Scientist and Magician, let me also tell you my other name, my secret name, the name I engraved into my soul! Scientiam663 I shall claim the knowledge of the universe!"

Saten was still behind cover and gulped down hard. "So this is a Magician? It seems way out of my league. I should stay here, maybe I can snatch Last Order, when the moment is right."

The large man reached out with his hand in Accelerators direction. 10 Meters separated those two monsters, a distance the boy could cover in less than one tenth of a second, by Satens rough estimation.

An electronic whistling was heard, Last Order jerked from the interference the EMP caused.

The albino facing off with the magician didn't care in the slightest.

"That pathetic trick again old man? After so many fucking times, even a monkey would figure out a measure against it! I merely boosted the signal of by electrode and weakened your interference using my power. Now let me show you a world of pain!"

Accelerator's anger was at its maximum now. He broke through the sound barrier, while rushing at the blonde foreigner.

The girls estimate was off by one whole order of magnitude after all, as he closed the distance in less than one hundredth of a second.

* * *

Engelmacher took a step to the side, before the boy could impact him, he grabbed his hand and redirected his motion. Accelerator was dumbfounded by that action, while he embedded himself into the concrete wall at the chambers end.

The whole building gave off a strange noise.

 _Those walls must hold a significant portion of the facilities weight. More importantly, how did he escape my attack?_

The Albino again jumped at him at high speed, however, he transformed his kinetic energy into rotation to hit him with a roundhouse-kick to the face.

The man didn't even break a sweat, as he defended himself using only his left arm.

Accelerator felt, the energy wasn't gone, when the two were knocked in separate directions, by the backlash.

"Impressive, I like this Vector Transformation!"

"Out with it, how do you defend against my attacks!"

"In Germany, where I am from, there exists a legend, a scholar named Faust made a deal with the devil to gain infinite knowledge and to satisfy all his earthly desires. I constructed a spell around that legend, it lets me learn skills at an extremely fast pace."

"That doesn't explain anything! Espers can't use magic, therefore magicians can't use Esper Abilities!"

"Ah a good point! Let me elaborate! Your Abilities are based around physical principles, like gravity or electromagnetism and around your Personal Reality as a catalyst. Now if a magician learned everything about science and put together a Theory of Everything using magic as catalyst for the changes, rather than Heisenberg's Uncertainty principle, wouldn't it be like using an Ability? Faust, the scholar from the legend said ´Ich will wissen was die Welt im Innersten zusammenhält´ or `I want to know, by what the world is held together in its core´ doesn't that sound like a Theory of Everything to you? Also, if you were to wield the true Theory, you might even become a level 6, too bad I won't tell you anything about it!"

 _God-fucking-dammit, that annoying spiky-haired hero would be of real use right now. This guy is fucking dangerous._

"Now let's continue! I want to know everything about your Ability, Number One!"

The man copied Accelerator's movements and charged at him. The two exchanged many blows, the vectors were redirected hundreds or even thousands of times. Sometimes, the energy, stored in their punches exploded and shot outward as a blast wave.

One of said blasts almost hit Saten as she watched from behind her cover, while Last Order was sending the pictures across all of the Misaka-Network.

Faust based learning Spell:

Using magic to imitate the deal Dr. Faust made with the devil. Knowledge is gained much faster and skills are learned at an astonishing rate. Side effects include loss of moral sense, bloodlust and an urge to learn everything about the world, no matter if science or magic. Specifically designed, by Jonas Engelmacher after the German legend of Faust.


	8. Unpredictable outcome

The damage to the chamber was extensive, every piece of concrete had cracks in it or had completely crumbled, it was uncertain, how long this building would survive the exchange.

All while the strongest Esper's battery charge slowly diminished.

Accelerator was panting heavily. He had about 10 minutes of Esper-Mode in his electrode left.

Thanks to his redirection, he had no injuries, however wielding his power was exhausting in and of itself.

Engelmacher meanwhile was perfectly fine, they had exchanged high-speed blows for almost 10 minutes nonstop, yet, he didn't look any different from when they started.

"I bet you wonder, why I am not exhausted at all. My fellow magicians always forget to train their body together with their mind, they rely too heavily on the magic aspect and can't even handle themselves in a fistfight without it. But you haven't fought as many of them as that Imagine Breaker boy, so how could you know. Are you ready for the next round? I've got many different techniques in my repertoire!"

The German used different attacks every time, it was brutal efficiency, sometimes he was clashing with Accelerator using Vector Transformation, then he used his elemental-style Magic. Blue flames, vacuum blades, earthquakes, electricity, just about every physical phenomenon was part of his arsenal. Accelerator had to be ever out on the watch, as he also had to protect the two girls on the battlefield from any stay shots.

The great vault door was blasted away; an orange beam of light had pierced it right at the center.

The blonde giant watched in glee, as 5 identical hazel-haired girls and a similar looking older one entered the premise.

"You're way earlier than I expected, Railgun!"

"Shut it, I am here to take my little sister back! Also, why are you here Saten?! We'll talk later!"

The #3 Level 5 was accumulating iron sand around her and charging up her one-billion-volts of electrical current.

A certain white haired Albino yelled from the top of his lungs:

"Don't use any special techniques, he can copy them in an instant, for fucks sake!"

It was too late, Engelmacher saw, what she was up to and immediately copied the special attack, swords of iron sand clashed in midair and lost their forms.

"Boring, I figured, you would have more interesting attacks. I can summarize, lightning spears, iron sand and your railgun, that's it, I recorded it all. Now bugger off."

She fired her railgun again, directly at the guy's face. It was redirected upwards and pierced the concrete of the ceiling.

"Okay, then let me use this for a change! "

The man chanted in a low voice and a foreign, hard language:

"Das Horn bläst und die Wilde Jagt zieht durch die Lande!  
Wodan, wilder Jäger, nimm meinen Feind und verschluck ihn in deinen Zug!  
Vorbote des Todes, bring Verdammnis über meine Gegner![1]"

A Three-meter-tall being appeared out of thin air in front of the Misakas. It looked like a bearded old man, with only one eye, wielding a golden spear made of ash-wood, the blade of a double-edged sword was attached to the front. A giant-raven sat on each of his shoulders.

A certain high-school boy may have been remembered to the despair he felt not so long before.

Esper Ability Imitation Spell:

Espers use a personal reality in themselves, they calculate changes in it and then observe that reality as the real one.  
The Spell takes this knowledge, coupled with understanding of physical interactions and recreates the effect, by applying the changes to the genuine Reality, using many infinitesimal small magic interferences to the underlying physical principle.  
For Example, an Esper can manipulate electricity, by observing his personal reality.  
The Spell-User can manipulate electricity, by interfering with the electromagnetic Interaction.  
The effect is the same, a one-billion-volt lightning spear shoots out.  
While the underlying calculations are identical, the point of view is different, the magic approach brute-forces itself into reality. The effectiveness greatly depends on the users understanding of the Science-Side's physical formulas and principles, learning those might take a long time.

* * *

[1] The Horn blows, the Wild Hunt is on the loose again!  
Wodan, Wild Hunter, take my enemy and swallow him into your raid!  
Harbinger of death, bring damnation to my opponents!

(Wodan is the German name of Odin, or Othinus if you want!)

Also, Wodan is the leader of the supernatural hunting party "Wild Hunt" "Wilde Jagt" another story from German folklore, like Faust.

* * *

The battle intensified.

Those three monsters clashed with their full might, the other people present could only watch.

Thanks to the rebar in the concrete supporting the structure Railgun could freely move around in three dimensions.

The girl skillfully evaded the two ravens chasing her. Lightning spears were a good measure to keep the distance, their feathers were burned by the current.

The magical creatures regenerated from time to time, to be shot down by her again.

Her bigger problem was the lance, the bearded man had thrown it once, but it followed the girl like a homing missile, no matter how often she evaded or deflected it using electromagnetism, it turned around every time. Almost like it couldn't miss its target.

Accelerator meanwhile exchanged another round of blows with Engelmacher, each of their punches held the might of a small nuclear device.

"This is fucking useless; I can't get through your magic and you can't pierce my Reflection!"

"I just have to wait until your battery runs dry!"

"You just wait, I got another ace up my sleeve!" a mad grin split the albinos face.

White wings materialized on his back and a halo appeared over his head.

 _Let's see if my spell can hold up with the one who wields the power of god!_

The speed of their exchange multiplied, the spectators could hear the sonic booms, as the opponents left only their afterimages behind.

Engelmacher initially could only defend, but as his understanding of the new situation grew, the initiative slowly switched back to him.

Or so he thought.

The albino directed a massive amount of pure energy at him. The Magician was caught in a blast of abnormal power.

For the first time, while fighting Accelerator, the German feared to be annihilated.

* * *

The foot-soldiers of the "Beschützer der faustschen Idee" were on the retreat.

Even though all of them had magical skill, it was not as if they were remotely on a level with their Boss, in fact, they relied on their scientific gear in a fight, while the magical reinforcements applied strengthened their effectiveness.

After being defeated by the sister clones, they had the order to evacuate the premise as fast as possible. The rumbling coming from the buildings lowest floor made it their only option to get out alive.

Just as the last bunch had regrouped and the injured were collected something changed, the building changed in an instant, massively.

* * *

Accelerators enormous attack threw his enemy through the concrete ceiling and the building above. The giant chamber was ripped open along its 150-meter-long axis, as the supporting walls crumbled. It was a view comparable to a large open wound, the Esper made sure, that none of the spectators were hit by debris.

Saten felt it was her chance to free Last Order, she picked the girl up and ran over to the Misaka Sisters, they got to cover again, because Mikoto was still fighting the bearded monster.

She attached to its back as the lance charged her, impaling the apparition with its own weapon. The monster crumbled from the blow, its ravens were long gone, but the lance continued to chase her, after all, it seemed the spear was at the core, not the wielder.

"Impressive!" the Number one jerked, when he heard a voice from the sky. "You almost killed me, I felt that one. You're no disappointment, but now is the time to end it all!"

Engelmacher looked battered, his shirt was torn, the right side remained in place, but the left was ripped up from his belt up to the shoulder, revealing his menacingly steeled body.

The monsters charged each other once more, the sky was their battlefield now, no more caution for bystanders, no more holding back to keep the chamber together, they went all out in the middle a raging thunderstorm.

The thunder or their fight, which one would be louder?

Spherical shockwaves spread through the rainy sky, every time the attacks of those powerhouses met.

Meanwhile, Mikoto had an Idea, what would happen if Engelmacher hit that spear head on? He created it with his own power, maybe it could pierce his defenses? She could feel the gold, that coated the weapon and attached herself to it using electromagnetism, every conductor can be used for that after all.

She tested, how the missile-like item handled, when its target was on board, soon she had a hang of it and steered it like a surfboard through the sky.

Their spectators watched in awe, none of them had ever seen two Level 5s going all-out.

"You can do it! I believe in you, both of you!" the only black-haired girl on the premise yelled.

The longer Misaka held the spear in a straight path, the more speed it would pick up.

As she approached her target, the girl shouted from the top of her lungs

"ACCELERATOR, QUICK!"

The Albino realized, what she was trying to do, he charged at her with tremendous speed, his opponent followed.

The collision happened, the #1 used his Vectors to knock the #3 away from the spear in the last moment, while directing the GeForces away from her body.

Behind the two Espers, a giant explosion of white light ripped the night apart.

When the Level 5s landed back in the testing-chamber, they were exhausted and ready to collapse, that was when a golden spear made of ash-wood tumbled through the air.

The out of control Weapon struck one of the bystanders, before anyone could react.

"RUIKOOOOOOOO!"

"SATEN, NO!"

The two yelled instantly and simultaneously.

The lance had hit her lower abdomen at an angle, teared through the body-armor and into her flesh. Saten felt how the cold darkness enveloped her, as she collapsed.

The Misaka Sisters immediately rushed to help her, but an even greater disaster had shown itself yet again.

The Magician stood in front of them, bruised and beaten up, but still determined to fight.

"This isn't over yet!"

That was the moment, when something Accelerator had built up for a long time in himself snapped. The change in his attitude was apparent, his wings changed color to pitch black, like a raven's feathers.

"You will pay for that with your life! Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Nobody hurts my Ruiko and lives!"

Even the floor was lifted by the shockwave of his charge at the man.

"Wait, can it be, what am I even doing? Is this the same as…" Engelmacher contemplated at the boy's words and unknowingly let his guard down, moments later Accelerator embedded him into a wall of the building at several dozen times the speed of sound.

His mind went blank, surprisingly, the body was still in one piece.

* * *

The Albino rushed over to the place Ruiko had collapsed, it didn't look good. The lance had left a deep chasm in the girl's stomach. He immediately touched the blood to prevent any more from leaking out, by manipulating the vector of her blood flow.

"Misaka can feel, how her bioelectricity is in disarray, reports Misaka with a sad tone in her voice. Misaka doesn't think she can be moved to a hospital by an ambulance. Or moved at all."

"Why had this have to happen to her! It's all my fault! I can't protect anyone after all!" the boys thoughts were a complete mess.

*slap

The #3 had punched the #1 in the face to have him snap out of it.

"She's MY friend! Apparently, you care for her too Accelerator, now do something!"

 _I risked breaking my hand, he seems to really care for her, to not notice that his reflection failed._

"I can't do anything, I can't fly to the hospital, prevent her blood from spilling out and keep her bioelectricity from ceasing at the same time! I'm fucking useless! And my battery can at most hold out for another five minutes. Is there nothing we can do?"

 _All you can do now is to live with what you did. Stopping won't bring them back to life, either._

 _The whole world may never forgive you for the terrible things you did in the past, but if you try to protect others, the world itself sure will become a better place._

 _That's all there is for you to do now._

 _Don't be so hard on yourself._

The boy heard the kind and loving words of that girl in his head, he didn't want her to become just a memory. After all, she had forgiven him, she was his world, what would he do without her, he couldn't imagine, when the despair clouded him.

 _I'm so sorry Ruiko, I couldn't protect you after all! I'm just a pathetic villain, that tried to protect the people around him… and you had to pay the price for my arrogance._

Even if it was selfish, he wanted to feel her heavenly softness, hear her lovely voice and look into her deep blue eyes, he wanted to be with her forever. Accelerator burst in tears, he could not do a single thing to keep her from dying.

Even the collection of the Misaka-Network's malice, Misaka Worst, felt deep sadness in her heart, it was her purpose to break Accelerator, but seeing him like that made her eyes wet from tears.

Mikoto knelt at Satens other side, she didn't care that the person, that killed over 10000 of her little sisters saw her crying face.

 _Is there nothing we can do for her?_

A heavy breathing was heard.

The sound came from a direction, no one had kept their eyes on.

A giant man, at least 190 centimeters tall, wearing a torn up wine-red shirt over his thoroughly trained, but badly mangled body, walked into their direction.

Immediately, all of Mikoto's senses went to full alarm.

That was when she saw it, he had tears in his eyes as well.

"It was like this, when my beloved Melanie died, ten years ago. In the morning, I learned, she was pregnant, but in the evening… It was an accident, I found her in her dying moments. All I could do was hold her and curse myself for being so powerless… That was when I picked up magic, I wanted to prevent anyone from feeling that pain ever again. I soon realized it was not enough, so I substituted the gaps with science. I wanted to learn everything in this universe to keep tragedy from happening. I wanted to wield the power of a god! Now in pursuit of my goal, I became the cause of such tragedy myself."

Accelerator looked at him with a piercing stare.

"Please let my fix my error, let me just once do the right thing. Maybe my magic can save her! It's not too late!"

"My old self would have ripped out your fucking spine and shove it down your throat, but if you can help my Ruiko, I'll put that on hold for a little longer."

 _Since when is Saten `your´ Ruiko?_ Mikoto muttered to herself, while following that unexpected ray of hope.

"Science calls it bioelectricity and blood flow, magic combined the two into life-force. I will stabilize her for transport by rebinding her life-force back to her body! I need an object with great meaning to her to use as an anchor. It's all I can think of right now."

Accelerator took the red good-luck charm out of her pocket and handed it to the foreigner.

 _He knows her that well already?_ Mikoto thought, _maybe I've been wrong about him._

"Now for the magic array, I will use the human body, it's the strongest and fastest construction!"

With that, Engelmacher took a knife from his pocket and stabbed himself into the stomach, he immediately began to draw magic symbols with his own blood.

"What are you doing?" Misaka was glad he tried to help, but also shocked, hadn't that man tried to kill them just minutes ago? And now, he is on the way to take his own life while saving Saten.

 _What is it with those Magicians, none of them seem to be sane, at all!_

"The blood stands for my life-force I use to construct the spell, while the object is a template for the person to be anchored. Blood works well, because of its strong magical connection. The circle gives direction to the energy."

As the magic circle was finished, he placed the charm in the middle.

The Symbols, carved in blood, began glowing in a brilliant blue color, seconds later the ceremony was complete.

"Place this… in her hands… then get her to... the best… doctor… you know…!"

The Magician, who caused all of these events just collapsed onto the ground, he had lost consciousness due to the blood loss.

Accelerator closed Saten's hands around the small red good-luck charm. Her condition stabilized, for how long was another matter. The Albino immediately picked her up in his arms and spread his wings.

"Do you know where to bring her?" Mikoto had a certain talented doctor Gekota in her mind.

"Heaven Canceller, the poor guy might look like a frog, but if anybody, he can save her! Can you please take care of Last Order and Worst for me, you're their damn big sister after all!"

With that, Accelerator took off, black feathers rained down around him, as the color of his wings changed yet again to white.

* * *

Hours later, the rest of the building had caved into the chamber at the bottom. The heavy rain was still falling.

A battered Magician sat in the ruins, Engelmacher was glad. The research of 10 years may have been rendered in vain today, but he had prevented a tragedy like his own from happening again.

"I will soon visit you Melanie!"

Steps were heard in the rubble.

"I wondered, when you might come after me."

The German turned around to see a young man standing behind him, he was even taller than himself, but rather slender in appearance. He wore a priest's robes, had silver rings on each of his ten fingers and countless earrings on either side. The man's blonde hair had been dyed red and he had a barcode tattooed under his right eye. Undoubtedly he was a Magician. The priest held laminated cards in his hand, and had a cigarette in his mouth.

"You must be from Necessarius! Is your objective here to eliminate me or to apprehend this madman?"

"Depends on your resistance."

"Then let's go, I don't have enough spirit left to fight today. I always wondered, how the Tower of London looks from the inside."


	9. Interlude with White and Red

"You got her here just in time, any longer and I would have been unable to do a thing for her, you know!"

"Will she make it?"

"Think about who you're talking to right now, don't you know the name they call me here?"

"Right, Heaven Canceller…"

"Now Accelerator, she's in good hands right now, you should rest. That girl should wake up until tomorrow afternoon! Since it was just a deep wound, she can go home in the evening, technology sure is amazing."

"Right, thank you Doctor!"

"Now, now, it's my job! But I feel you really changed a lot, Accelerator!"

"What the hell are you talking!"

"I see, you haven't realized yourself, yet… Maybe you should stay at her side for the time being."

With that, the frog-faced doctor left the room.

* * *

It was 10 o'clock in the morning.

A certain albino boy had finally fallen asleep. He watched his precious Ruiko the whole night, after arriving here at 2 am in a rush.

Countless cans of coffee were littering the hospital-room's floor, Accelerator had collapsed onto the small couch, where visitors could sit. The black-haired girl had not regained consciousness, yet.

At 12 o'clock, a small girl of about 10 entered the room, she was Last Order.

The girl saw in what uncomfortable spot Accelerator slept. "Misaka can't do much, but Misaka can ensure, that her Tousan doesn't catch a cold, mutters Misaka, as Misaka covers Accelerator with a blanket."

It was 5 in the afternoon already, when the white-haired boy finally woke up, last night's commotion had exhausted him to the brink of collapse. He looked around, in front of him was the hospital bed, where Saten lay, her regular breathing lessened his worries.

"Where does this blanket come from?" He tossed it aside, then he heard a voice complain in a high tone.

"Hey! Don't throw blankets on Misaka, cries Misaka, as Misaka can't see anymore."

The boy had a sense of Deja-vu, but didn't press on further.

"Where did you come from, you brat?"

"Yomikawa dropped Misaka of, before work. Misaka wanted to come here."

Accelerator picked up all the empty cans of coffee, he dragged Last Order along to get a new bunch.

"Misaka thinks you have changed, proudly blurts Misaka out her observation!"

"What you say? All I can hear is annoying squabbling."

"That's more like it confirms Misaka."

"What do you even want here?"

"Misaka came here to be at your side, Misaka didn't understand at first, but Misaka just feels she should be here right now!" the petite girl tilted her head.

"You make no sense!"

"So what do you do here, asks Misaka the same question in a politer manner."

"Tsk"

"Misaka wants to guess, let Misaka guess. You had some feeling you should be here, surmises Misaka!"

"Agh, Damn it all. How am I that easy to read in the last time?"

"Misaka is confused."

The conversation went on like that, until the two were back at Satens hospital room.

* * *

"Misaka needs to use the restroom really quick!"

Accelerator sat down on the bed at Ruiko's side, he caressed her cheek and thought what to say, were she to wake up right now.

 _Now I know what I have been feeling the entire time, I didn't even experience that nightmare, while sleeping here._

 _Accelerator, there's no way back if you continue!_

 _I don't care! I want her to be the one, I can turn to for support. I want to see her smile every day! I want her to be my world! My heart aches, because we can't be together. I feel like being my girlfriend would be bad for your health. I don't want to put you into any more danger…_

He felt her twitch. The girl was waking up!

"Good morning Ruiko, you had me worried!"

"Accelerator, how nice to wake up at your side."

She was still weak and her voice sounded hoarse.

The boy fetched a glass of water and helped her into an upright position.

"Ah, that's way better!" the girl sounded a lot more energetic now.

Accelerator gathered every piece of mental strength he had.

"Ruiko, I need to tell you something!" he sat at her side, her deep blue eyes were locked onto his sad red look.

"What is it with that sad look of yours, Accelerator?"

"I would like to be with you, but we can't be together. I feel, being my girlfriend would be bad for your health. I don't want to put you into danger! My heart would shatter, if anything were to happen to you! I couldn't protect you, after all!" he looked at her with a teary face, unlike anything he had ever shown to anyone, except in the morning.

"You big dummy!" she gently touched his cheek. "If anything, you need me to keep you from going overboard! I couldn't bear seeing you sink to the darkness again. Please, Accelerator, let me stay at your side forever! You really did save me, haven't you? I'm here now, after all."

He shattered, that was all he ever wanted, the kind and loving girl in front of him offered to be his pillar of support.

Four words from her mouth put him back into one piece, his decision was made, when he heard her soft and lovely voice.

"I love you, Accelerator!" the black and blue girl spoke

"I love you, Ruiko!" the white and red boy answered

A small girl watched from the rooms entrance, she didn't want to say anything.

The girl silently left the room, to come back later.

Just, as she closed the door, three middle-school girls walked up to the room. One of them was her big sister Mikoto, Last Order didn't know the black-haired short one and the girl with the pigtails.

"Hello there sweety, where do you come from?" the black-haired girl with flower decoration on her head asked.

"Misaka came from that room, answers Misaka to the walking bouquet of flowers, as Misaka tilts her head in confusion."

"Wait, Misaka?!" The two unknown girls asked in shock.

"No chance to keep it in now, this is one of my little sisters, Last Order, these are my friends Uiharu Kazari and Shirai Kuroko." Mikoto explained.

"Wait, Sisters, you mean plural!" The pigtailed girl couldn't continue, because she was smacked on the head.

"Don't. Even. Think. Of. Anything. Perverted!"

"Last Order, Is Saten awake already?"

"She woke up a few minutes ago, confirms Misaka, however Misaka thinks it's not the best moment to…"

The tree had already timidly opened the door.

They saw their friend engaged in a passionate kiss with a white-haired high-school boy, while hugging tightly. one of them slightly blushed, the second blushed madly and had an envious look on her face, the third teleported a step back.

"You're right, Last Order, we should let them in peace for now!"

* * *

When the four came back a little while later, they knocked the door.

"Come in!" a familiar voice said.

"Hi Saten! Oh, hello there." Shirai and Uiharu greeted their friend and the slender white boy sitting at her side.

Last Order immediately rushed up to Accelerator. Mikoto spoke up.

"Hello Saten! I'm glad you are okay, after that accident yesterday." She discreetly winked at Accelerator.

"All I remember was watching you two fight that magician and then something struck me…"

The Level 5s facepalmed. They wanted to keep Shirai and Uiharu out of the Magic Side, but Saten blew it right away.

Mikoto rapidly changed the topic, hoping Shirai and Uiharu would just write off the story of magic as too absurd and not ask any questions.

"Ahm, don't you want to introduce our friends to your… b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d?"

The pair had held hands for the whole time, so there was no denying it.

"Okay, these are Uiharu Kazari and Shirai Kuroko."

"Hello, there" that was all he could press out, Accelerator was still no friend of all the commotion after all.

"And this is Accelerator, the #1 Level 5, a really nice guy and MY boyfriend!"


	10. Keep the excuses (Epilogue)

It was like a miracle every time that doctor patched up his patients. He was so talented, almost all of them could be discharged immediately after they woke up, it was like this with Saten as well. She had woken up three hours earlier, but now a group of five, including herself, was on the way to bring her home. Accelerator had joined up with them again, after bringing Last Order home, it was getting rather late, after all.

"That old man is the most skilled doctor I've ever seen! I don't wonder, why they call him Heaven Canceller. I'm so glad you're all right Saten!" Uiharu was amazed, Saten was without a doubt saved by that Doctor. Not only has he patched up the deep wound in her stomach, even the skin had healed and there was no trace of a scar.

"It sure is amazing!" Shirai answered to the walking bouquets' statement.

Saten was meanwhile holding hands with an albino boy of high school age, while talking to them.

The fifth person of the group was silently envying her friend, while she also was very happy for her.

 _If only…_

A while later, the group reached Satens apartment, they decided to have some tea, except Accelerator, he preferred black coffee.

Saten had an Idea, the four girls sometimes read scary short stories to each other in the dark, she had an event from the last day in her head when she proposed it. The girls liked it but Accelerator only said:

"This is stupid. Why would that be any fun?"

Ruiko stared him in the eyes, slightly disappointed and his resistance was immediately overcome by his girlfriend's unimaginably cute expression.

"Okay, okay, I'll try, damn!"

"Yaay! How about you start to read the first one?"

"Fine, just hand it over to me!"

Saten handed him her phone and turned all the lights off, the winter evening was already quite dark, so the room was only illuminated by their phones.

Minutes later, three girls were so scared, that they tightly held onto each other, one snuggled up to her boyfriend. Shortly after that the albino had finished telling the horror story. He yawned, when the light went back on.

"What a damn boring story, couldn't even frighten a child from elementary school!"

He only then realized, how scared the girls were by the story, as he had improved the text using his skills in psychological warfare, but seemingly went a bit overboard. There was one positive side to all that, Accelerator extremely enjoyed how his new girlfriend hugged him tightly.

Some time later, her friends had left a moment ago and Accelerator was about to move out too.

"You know, I feel like I've known you for ages already! Even though we met two days ago and have been together for not even a full day!"

Saten hugged him again and then whispered into his ear.

"You have scared me that much earlier, I don't think I can sleep here all alone tonight… I think you have to stay and act as my pillow!"

"I can't say no to that, can I? I said I would protect you from everything, after all."

The two lovebirds snuggled up closely together that night, it was as if Accelerators shoulder was designed to be a perfect resting place for Ruiko's head.

The next day, the albino boy was woken up from his light sleep by some noise outside. At his side cuddled a black-haired girl, with her head resting on his shoulder. He had wrapped his arm around her, while thinking about this unfamiliar situation.

 _I think I finally got it. Waking up like this everyday is exactly the kind of peaceful life I wished for. Thank you Ruiko, for being at my side._

He decided to just close his eyes and enjoy the heavenly feeling, the time to get up would come in about an hour, after all.

Later, they had breakfast together and Accelerator walked his Ruiko to school, before starting home. He waved goodbye to Saten, when he overheard her approaching Uiharu in the schoolyard.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUiiiiiiiiihaaaaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

*whoosh

"Ah the light pink polka dots today! How adorable!"

"SATEN!"

Accelerator thought, slightly shocked

 _What a damn interesting girl._

Later, when Accelerator just entered his place.

"Misaka thinks, since you are together now, Misaka will refer to Ruiko-neechan as her Kasan from now on!"

"This Misaka likes the Idea from that annoying command tower."

"Ugh, it's like this damn hero always says, such misfortune! I think he really is fucking contagious."

* * *

"Oh, hey Biribiri!"

"My name is Misaka Mikoto, for the 10000th time! What are you even doing here at the entrance of the school garden of all places?"

"I'm just waiting for someone, she wanted to meet up after school, I got a letter a few days ago. She said her name was Shoku…"

Misaka heard an all too familiar voice, before he could even continue.

"Oh, hello there Misaka, how's it going?"

A girl with long blonde hair and stars in her eyes for pupils approached them, Shokuhou Misaki, the fifth-ranked Level 5 Esper Mental-Out.

"Wha-what?!"

"I hope I didn't interrupt you and your boyfriend. We have some business together."

"Heeeeee's not my BOYFRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEND!"

Kamijou had raised his right hand out of reflex, he knew Mikoto's temperament pretty well, from experience.

At last the mystery of the rescheduled workshops from the 26th was solved. Mental-Out really just wanted to mess with Misaka. She used the free time to spend some time with the boy Misaka had a crush on, the two of them had a quite similar connection to him after all, but Misaka and Touma didn't know of that.


	11. Orange Sky and a promise (Bonus)

**Just a little bonus, an after-epilogue, if you want!**

* * *

Three months have passed since the incident with Jonas Engelmacher, Accelerator was on his way to meet up with his girlfriend and the rest of her friends, he wouldn't admit it, but they slowly became his friends too, he enjoyed their company. The Albino wanted to head out alone, but two hazel-haired girls absolutely had to tag along, since they had made friends with them too in the last months.

The group came along a crying small boy of about eight years.

"What's wrong asks Misaka, as Misaka approaches the crying child?"

He only pointed up into a nearby tree, a balloon was lodged there between the branches.

"Misaka will get it for you!"

She had just closed her mouth, when a slender arm handed the balloon to the crying boy.

"Here, now stop screaming you brat!"

"Yay, thank you Nii-chan!"

"Just bugger off already!"

The two Misakas were dumbfounded, it was true, Accelerator was slowly changing, but that was an extreme example of that. Somehow, his actions and the way he presented himself fit together even worse now, than in the past, the girls found.

"Misaka thinks Kasan has made a good job in making you approachable and a bit friendlier. Your way to speak is permanently anchored in your character, however, fears Misaka."

"Maybe… A tiny bit." he slightly blushed.

Later, when the group met up with Saten, Misaka, Uiharu and Shirai, they went out to a festival held at a local park in District 7 together.

Ruiko and Accelerator were holding hands, while talking about their new hobby, cooking together.

Misaka and Uiharu played around with Last Order.

Kuroko was glued to Misaka Worst, the aodai-wearing girl was a copy of her Onee-sama with a certain extra, after all. The girls were polar opposites, a Judgement Officer and the collection of all the negative emotions of the Misaka-Network. But in a way they fit together, a pervert and a person that loved to make other people uncomfortable.

The black and blue, white and red couple enjoyed taking strolls through the city in the evening together, sometimes forging plans to set up a certain tsundere friend of theirs, with a spiky haired hero, they both knew.

Accelerator even developed a romantic side, only for his Ruiko, when he once invited her to a dinner for two on the rooftop-restaurant, of District 15's Dianoid.

Those two were truly meant for each other.

The albino boy was so happy to have this ray of sunshine in his life called Saten Ruiko. His old self would have laughed at him now, but he thought, to hell with it, let the past be the past and enjoy the peaceful life he wished for the entire time.

* * *

Somewhere in another part of the world:

"Fortis931, I prove why my name is the strongest here! Innocentius!"

"Scientiam663, I shall claim the knowledge of the universe!"

Two magicians fought a human trafficking organization, side by side. They were both from the 0th parish of the Anglican Church, Necessarius, which was known to incorporate capable prisoners into their force.

Fin.

* * *

 **Yes! I pulled it off, just read the first letter of every chapter downwards (excluding the foreword!) :)**

 **This was fun to write, I hope it wasn't completely terrible to read!**

 **If you liked it, please leave a review!**

 **If I write another one, its going to be connected to this one and maybe I will do my take on the Kamikoto ship!**

 **For now, thanks for reading, see you around!**


End file.
